Haldir or Aragorn ? That is the question
by red little devil
Summary: Another A/L fic but I added Haldir to make it more interesting !
1. Chapter 1

HALDIR OR ARAGORN ? THAT IS THE QUESTION.  
Another Aragorn/Legolas fic but I added Haldir in it to make it more interesting. The fellowship arrives in Lothlorien.  
Part 1  
  
Gandalf the Gray had fallen into darkness and nine were now eight.  
  
Sadness reflected on their tired faces and their hearts were weary with sorrow. But it was too late to go back and so on they went. Splashing across cold streams and moving unheard across the wide grasslands they traveled on, steadily getting closer to the sanctuary of LothlÃ³rien.  
  
Exhausted beyond measure they slowed to a walk as the entered the outskirts. Above them the trees creaked and groaned, sharing secrets not allowed for mere mortals.  
  
Suddenly the trees came alive and each member of the Fellowship, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin found themselves surrounded and facing a very well armed group of Elves.  
  
Outnumbered though they were, only Legolas, with his quick, elven reflexes, had time to draw his bow.  
  
An Elf of Lorien approached Aragorn. Arrogance and contempt on his beautiful, pale face.  
  
"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark."  
  
"Haldir of Lorien..." Aragorn said, lowering his head with respect.  
  
Speaking elvish Aragorn pleaded the case of his fellowship to Haldir, while behind him Gimli fumed at the elf that had caught him unaware.  
  
His decision reached, Haldir spoke in the Common Speech, "Follow me, the Lady of the Woods awaits you."  
Here he locked eyes with Legolas for a moment before turning around and walking off.  
  
The ensuing conversation with the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel was emotially draining and it was with gratitude that Aragorn accepted the offer for them to stay for a few days.  
  
Bedded down safely between the trees one by one, with Gimli being the first, each fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Legolas however, flipped from side to side. He was restless, uneasy. Try as he might, though Gimli's snores weren't helping any, he couldn't sleep.  
  
The loss of Gandalf was still in his heart but something far more worrisome was troubling his soul; Aragorn.  
  
He had caught the Ranger staring at him many times, but here lately, and it troubled Legolas the he couldn't remember when, the looks had just been, different.  
  
Wanting to be alone he rose and made his way deeper in the forest. He felt eyes upon him as he left but did not turn, afraid of meeting Aragorn's stare.  
"Well, if it isn't the Prince of Mirkwood..."  
  
Legolas spun around to see Haldir, arms folded leaning against a nearby tree a familiar arrogant grin on his handsome face.  
  
"My fair prince Legolas, it has been many years since we last saw one another."  
  
Bitterly Legolas replied, "And I'm sure it was but a moment after that before you replaced me with another."  
  
Haldir walked up and tried to brush his fingers down Legolas's cheek.  
  
Legolas tilted his head to avoid the other Elf's contact, the fire burning in his eyes as he spoke. "Go away Haldir, whatever there was between us has long since died over this last age."  
  
"Surely you have not forgotten the last time we saw each other? Though it has been many years, I still cannot forget the passion we shared."  
  
Half pleading, Legolas replied, "Things have changed since then, 'I' have changed since then. The thing you need the most from me, please seek it elsewhere."  
  
Haldir had a small laugh before diving on Legolas, making both of them fall onto the leaf strewn woodland floor.  
  
He was trapped, the younger Elf thrashed about under Haldir but the Lorien Elf was as strong as him, if not more. And the wicked glow in his eyes was spine-chilling. "No... Please, stop it..." Legolas answered weakly. His anger now replaced by despair.  
Heady with anticipation Haldir whispered into Legolas's ear, "You are *mine*..." He readjusted himself on top of Legolas' slender body and gazed at the Elf's flushed face.  
  
"I want *you*. I have wanted no one but you from that very first night we spent together in Mirkwood."  
  
And with those words, Haldir leaned forward and kissed Legolas with a deep breathless possessive hunger.  
  
Haldir drove his hips down, allowing the Elf beneath him to feel his burning arousal.  
  
Legolas couldn't help but moan slightly, permitting Haldir to explore his mouth with his warm tongue.  
  
The kiss deepened and Legolas felt himself harden too.  
  
But he did not want this, or did he? Maybe he wanted to be taken, but taken by Haldir? Surprised the face of another came unbidden into his thoughts, Aragorn.  
  
But his senses were lost as Haldir's kisses became more demanding and his caresses more intimate.  
  
By now most of the Elves in the immediate area probably knew what was going on down below the treetops. But it mattered not, Legolas and Haldir were of age now, and sometimes pleasure just for it's own sake was reason enough.  
  
But, there was one, one who found himself surprised by the conflicting emotions he felt when watching Haldir and Legolas together. Aragorn.  
  
He had woken up and found Legolas gone, unaccountably worried he had gone searching for the Elf. Soft tracks in the grass had started him down path and soft gasps of pleasure had brought him to its end.  
  
A single tear trickled down his cheek, as he witnessed the slender pale bodies of Legolas and Haldir entwined in the act of love and strange kind of hope died in his soul as he saw how Legolas apparently of his own free will responded to Haldir.  
  
Legolas was losing his grip on reality and the only thing shining in his piercing blue eyes was desire. "Please... Haldir... Don't make me wait any longer..."  
  
"Your wishes should be granted."  
  
Unable to stand anymore and thoroughly confused by his warring emotions, Aragorn headed back up the path.  
  
All was well when he arrived back at camp. Gimli's snores were punctuated by Merry's sleep soft mumblings. Boromir slept soundly on his side, his sword cradled loosely in his arms. Pippin was on his back and Sam though deep asleep had a corner of Frodo's blanket clutched in his fist and was little by little stealing it.  
  
Aragorn found the simple peace that seemed to permeate the camp quieting his fractured thoughts. Quietly laughing to himself he pried the blanket's corner from Sam's hand and recovered Frodo.  
  
Stepping back his hand strayed to his neck. His thoughts were instantly sobered. Made of Mithril Silver and wrought by the finest elvish craftsmen was the Lady Arwen's pledge to him.  
  
He loved Arwen. Didn't he? If he did, then why was he so angry at the sight of Legolas and Haldir together?  
  
Sighing, he stepped back, looking up he was surprised to see the Lady Galadriel looking down at him from a nearby platform, a mixture of pity and sorrow in her eyes.  
  
They stood that way for several heartbeats, blue eyes of sky staring down into eyes of deep fathomless green. Still confused but finally weary enough for sleep Aragorn dipped his head in respect to the Lady Galadriel before turning and bedding himself back down for the remainder of the night.  
Not the End. Please read and review and no flames.Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

HALDIR OR ARAGORN? THAT IS THE QUESTION.  
Part 2  
  
It was the last night they were going to spend in the charming and almost dreamlike woods of  
  
Lothlórien.  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin had been saddened by Gandalf's death, but at  
  
least there was no more weariness on their faces. Before the ring the  
  
Hobbits had been happy creatures, most of their time had been spent eating  
  
and drinking, theirs had been a quiet and joyful life.  
  
Those thoughts and many others were in Aragorn's head. He cherished the hobbits  
  
very much, especially Frodo, for in Frodo he found a rare admirable courage.  
Aragorn was sitting on the ground, leaves scatted all around him, his back  
  
leaning against a tree. Because of the ring all had changed, now his  
  
thoughts became stormier. **Their lives will never be the same and maybe  
  
they won't even live much longer.*  
  
**But it's destiny. Destiny... Did destiny made me fall in love with  
  
Legolas? How could that be? He was like my brother, one of my dearest  
  
friends... Did destiny made me see Legolas and Haldir make love? I feel  
  
betrayed by him, even if I have no reason too. We never shared anything but  
  
friendship, and now I can't stop thinking about him!**  
  
Aragorn looked around the clearing, Boromir was sleeping, his head resting on  
  
his shield. He was breathing heavily and kept muttering to himself, something about Gondor.  
  
The hobbits were a little further away, gathered under a tent, discussing what they were going to have for dinner, Gimli was nowhere to be seen and Legolas ? Where was Legolas?  
  
Aragorn sighed, it had been three days since the last time they had seen him.  
  
Just the day before, even Gimili had asked, "Where's that Elf gotten off to?  
  
The Ranger remembered the cold indifferent tone he had used to answer Gimli,  
  
"I would think he´s having some time with others of his own kind."  
  
Aragorn buried his face in his hands, he was so jealous of Haldir!  
  
Cursed arrogant elf. He had caught Haldir's hungry and wicked grin towards  
  
Legolas, the first time they met. For a second, the thought of killing  
  
Haldir flashed in his mind and a fiery gleam mirrored in his eyes. But no,  
  
it would hurt Legolas if Haldir died. Aragorn knew that Elves could die of a broken heart  
  
Aragorn shivered at that thought.  
  
What would he do if Legolas died? His own heart would break, and even  
  
though he was a human, he would die of it.  
  
Aragorn felt a presence and removed his hands from his face, hoping and  
  
dreading it would be Legolas.  
  
He looked up and saw the fair face of the youngest prince of Mirkwood just in  
  
front of him.  
  
Quickly he looked back down to the forest floor and bitterly he spoke, "Back  
  
so soon?"  
  
Argon's tone was so resentful that Legolas actually took a step back and  
  
blinked.  
  
"What's wrong, Aragorn?"  
  
There was no reply as Aragon dropped his head and the silence between them lengthened.  
  
Softly Legolas spoke but his words cut Aragorn deeply, "Maybe I should go back to where I was. I just though you would appreciate me spending the last night here with you - you all."  
  
he added promptly, realizing what he'd inadvertently just let slip.  
  
Now Aragorn dropped his head even lower. Listening to the Elf who was  
  
haunting his nights was hard enough, but seeing his beautiful face during the  
  
day was even worse.  
  
But still Aragorn could not bring himself to speak.  
  
Finally Legolas spoke, "I can see the beauty of Lothlórien has obviously not  
  
healed your soul and it looks like your cold tone has frozen your tongue.  
  
Rest well, I'm going back to my cousin's place."  
  
Legolas turned and started to walk away. He hadn't gotten two paces away  
  
before Aragorn was finally able to loosen his tongue, "It looks to me like  
  
the healing you've found here has nothing to do with the beauty of  
  
Lothlórien."  
  
Finally Legolas began to understand what was troubling Aragorn, and he  
  
grinned to himself as he realized what was wrong. Aragorn was jealous.  
  
Careful to let no sign of emotion show on his face, Legolas turned to face  
  
Aragorn who was now standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
They stood facing each other for several minutes, finally Aragorn  
  
said, "I... I didn't mean what I said and well ...you know..."  
  
Legolas threw his head back and laughed, with a surprisingly light heart he  
  
replied, "I know."  
  
And after a few astonished seconds Aragorn laughed too.  
  
"What's so funny here? " interfered Gimli's grumpy voice.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping? It sounds strange to my elvish ears not to hear  
  
you snoring." Legolas' musical voice asked.  
  
"I don't snore!"  
  
Legolas laughed again, "You want to bet?"  
  
Here Gimili grabbed Legolas by the arm and started dragging him away, "I  
  
heard the hobbits talking about beer, let's go see if they have any left then  
  
you and I can discuss this further."  
  
Aragorn smiled, things were much better when Legolas was around. But he was  
  
also glad the Dwarf had interfered. The thought of being alone around  
  
Legolas made incredibly nervous.  
  
Walking away with Aragorn trailing behind them Legolas and Gimli went in  
  
search of hobbits and beer.  
Chapter 3 hopefully coming soon if I ever get the time to write it ! And no flames. Thanks 


End file.
